The Four Families War: A Meerkat Manor fanfic
by Amari412
Summary: Meerkat Manor HUMANIZED! House Whiskers is facing a threat that stems from its own past. House Commandos is at war with itself as usual. House Zappa is nearly dead with all its hopes rising on the back of one girl. And House Aztec is on the rise to power and its Lady has her eyes set on the ultimate prize. Can the Aztecs be stopped or will the drama within the families bring ruin?
1. Prologue-Flower

**Prologue. Flower**

The sky was overcast but she didn't care. She was just glad to be rid of her council and away from the stuffy air of the palace. She didn't hate it, as it was her home, but it was starting to feel less like one and more like the battlegrounds that surrounded her and her family. In her hands was a book, written works all by Voltaire. To her there was nothing better than relaxing in the gardens with a book written by one of her favorite philosophers. If only her lord husband was there to enjoy it with her…

The queen sighed and put down her book. Even Voltaire couldn't replace the joys of having her beloved Zaphod with her. He'd left only a few weeks ago, after they'd heard that their troops were losing heart on the battlefield. It amazed her to no end how such a small House could inspire such fear and hate.

And to think it was all her fault…

"Your majesty" a voice she knew all too well pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Yossarian…" she rose from her place on the stone bench, the book forgotten.

Her brother in law and former king bowed respectfully. Yossarian was a fairly unusual looking man. Tall and somewhat lanky looking. He was old, appeared to be much older than his brother Zaphod who was actually older. Queen Flower wondered if perhaps this terrible change was due to stress. Once his hair had been dark as a raven's wing but now shined gray like silver in a certain light. He was very neatly kept for a man of his circumstances. Once he was a proud man, and perhaps deep down he still was, but now he was nothing more than an advisor and priest to the people. He'd helped the queen on many occasions in their younger years and…it was another time Flower didn't care to reflect on.

Yossarian rose again and stood tall. He appeared normally stone faced but his eyes would say a lot. There was concern, some anger, and fear in them. Out of all the things that made this strange man stand out, his eyes seem to be the most prominent thing. They appeared to be a light blue gray color full of thoughts and secrecy. In his younger years Yossarian had been quite a handsome man, but he'd fallen so far now…

"News…from the battlefield" he said his accented voice quiet for now.  
"Report" Flower commanded assertively.  
"House Zappa has fallen" he almost hesitated.  
"Survivors?"  
"Lady Punk and Lord Houdini have both disappeared. Lola, the former Lady is dead, but her husband is missing as well. The only survivor they're aware of is the child they sent to live with House Young Ones".  
"Boy or girl?"  
"I believe it was a daughter".

Flower sighed. This wasn't good. One House was already obsolete. House Aztec appeared to be targeting everyone. With another House nearly gone, it only spelled bad news.

"No sons?"  
"They have not seen any, of Punk's or Lola's".

Flower cursed. The situation was getting more and more desperate. One House was gone and one was on the brink of extinction in less than three months. Maybelline, self proclaimed Lady of House Aztec, was literally on the war path and nothing appeared to be stopping her.

"And…Zaphod?"  
"Alive and well I believe. We've lost some banner men and soldiers but not too many. We've suffered heavier losses but the Aztecs remain firm in their cause…and you know exactly what that cause is".  
"Watch your tongue, Yossarian. I know exactly what she wants and she's not getting it".  
"Why not?! She has a claim, a legitimate one".  
"She is a bastard child. I love her like my other children, but they can in the very least claim legitimacy".  
"And so could she if you just legitimize her again! She doesn't have to take what's yours but she doesn't deserve to be called a bastard either. My queen I beseech you. Two Houses, two families, one of which was an ancestral family to the rest of us, are gone because of this foolish decision. Legitimize the girl, give her what she wants and no more blood will flow".  
"She was not conceived in love. You and I both know that".  
"I understand that you did not love her father, that's fine. But the least you can do is make sure that she has something to show for her royal blood".  
"She did. My husband raised her as his own and gave her all the privilege that we could give her. But as my marriage to her father was annulled I cannot let her take what rightfully belongs to my oldest, non-married daughter. It's both rightful and tradition".

She kept a sharp eye on this strange man. Yossarian was a bastard from the House Lazuli, one of Flower's former enemies, and he wasn't one to be entirely trusted. The man was smart, far more battle inclined than his political younger brother, and he'd helped her win many battles. Flower knew that treachery was beyond Yossarian, but at times, the man's actions were indeed questionable.

"Are there no other Houses we can turn to?" Flower asked.  
"Just the House Commandos at this point unfortunately".

The idea of talking with the members of this somewhat warmongering house was a bit of a touchy subject for the queen. There was bad blood between her husband Zaphod and the Lord of House Commando, known now only as Hannibal, and his wife Nikita was known for being hostile. Flower wouldn't have it. She shook her head at the thought. If anything, the Commandos were just as vicious as House Aztecs and the queen hadn't made it this far by taking silly chances.

"What of House Young Ones?" she asked.  
"They might be willing to compromise, but you have to remember, their Lord Regent is the older brother of Hannibal".  
"And you act as though that matters to me".  
"It should".  
"Douglas and I have had many meetings in the past. Hannibal should know by now that his brother is a representative of his house and others he feels need or deserve it. Douglas is a diplomat and Hannibal simply has to accept that. And what of their lady?"  
"Lady Elysa-"  
"I thought her name was Mary Ellen?"  
"She goes by Elysa, her middle name, now, since Morgause's passing. From what I've heard from Douglas she'd be willing to compromise as long as it protects her family. But they also have the Zappa girl…"  
"Another compromising tool. She was probably sent there in hopes of marrying Douglas".  
"He's much too old for her".  
"Punk and Houdini have always been ambitious".  
"Of course they have. It's in their blood".  
"Any more news?"  
"When Zaphod sends more word I will surely let you know. I take it you wish for me to send a note to the Young Ones?"  
"As soon as you can…please".

Yossarian bowed and left the queen to her own devices. Flower watched as he left, trying her best not to show fear for her beloved husband. She couldn't show fear, not now while everything seemed to be falling all around her. In the face of adversity, as Queen and Lady of House Whiskers, Flower had to be at her strongest now.

**Author's note: So I'm back with something a little different. Meerkat Manor humanized everyone! Sorry if it comes off a little like Game of Thrones, I totally didn't mean for that to happen. Also some things that are in Meerkat Manor (Like everyone being related to everyone somehow or other) may be changed in this story so I can't say it stays totally true to canon. Anyway, please leave a review they're a huge help and they spur me along as I try to type this and make it good. Thanks a ton **


	2. Chapter 1-Hannibal

**Chapter 1. Hannibal**

The man watched from a short, respectful distance. There on a half grassy dune was a young girl, about eighteen years old, and on her gloved arm was the heaviest bird in their arsenal and hunting force. To say he was a frightening man was an understatement. Most people trembled even at the very thought of him though that, at least in his mind, couldn't be blamed.

He was a tall man, just a little under seven feet and was incredibly strong. If he'd let his hair grow out it would've been a dark brown, almost black color, like the girl he watched so carefully. If anything though it was his face that got him the most attention. He had something of an odd oval shaped head with a sharp eye. Yes, he had only one eye. But the one eye that remained was deep brown in color and sharp as the eagle perched on the girl's arm comfortably. His right eye had been lost to a fight with the king when his House first attempted an attack on the Capitol City not too long after the Whisker's Rebellion. This was Hannibal, the One Eyed, Lord of the House Commando.

The girl was his daughter, Nike. God knew she loved these animals with a passion, much like the rest of her House. But Hannibal, and his wife (and he used that term very loosely) both knew that this girl, this brilliant child, was different from their sons. Hannibal loved her, and Nikita despised her. In fact, it could be said that the only things Hannibal loved were his children and the raptors he trained. Nike was a lovely girl, with her deep brown wavy locks that reminded Hannibal slightly of his own mother, Lady Morgause of House Young Ones. She had a light tan to her skin, but looked pale from a distance, and up close one could tell she was different from her House in another way. Her eyes, her beautiful pale blue eyes, spoke volumes…

Hannibal shook his head, pulling away from those thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on what were's and what could've beens. He had her, that was all that mattered now. He watched as a red tailed hawk, Nike's hawk Noisette, and a peregrine falcon, his son Wilson's named Vivian, flew in a semicircle around each other. Noisette had what appeared to be a desert hare in her talons and Vivian was trying her damnest to pry the animal from her "sister's" talons. Hannibal saw his eagle look up and knew that sooner or later trouble was going to rear its ugly head. He stayed still though watching to see what would happen.

Noisette in the struggle dropped the hare to the ground and the harpy eagle, named Aleera, turned her attention to it. She practically jumped off of Nike's arm and started tearing the hare to pieces, despite the falcon and hawk's loud protests for her to share. But Aleera didn't care. In her mind, as was her right, she was queen here and therefore had the right to eat first. Hannibal saw Nike reach out her hand and went wide eyed. He knew what was gonna happen if she tried to touch Aleera while eating.

Her hand hadn't even touched the deep gray feathers of the bird's wings when Aleera suddenly turned and screeched at her loudly, her brown eyes wide with fury. Nike scooted back afraid of the raptor who lost her meal in the distraction. Aleera turned and screeched at her sisters then took off to retrieve her prize.

Nike was still in a small state of shock when her father was right by her side.

"Let this be a lesson to you. They're Raptors, Nike. You can love them, feed them, and train them all their lives but in the end they're still wild animals. They can never be truly be tamed…not even by us" he told her.  
"I just can't believe she would do that. That's never happened".  
"She's a leader. That was her asserting her dominance even over you. Raptors are aggressive by nature".  
"Would she had done that if it were you?"  
"Most likely not. Aleera is tied primarily to me, not you. Now if it had been me trying to take Noisette's food…that's a whole other story".

Nike looked on as the birds fought, her expression deep in thought. Hannibal took his place next to her and put an arm around her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.  
"The Aztecs…they've already killed House Zappa…what if they come after us next?".  
"God knows I'll snap that little bitch Maybeline in half if she tries. If she even tries she's either brave or stupid".  
"Or both?"  
"Or both yeah…".  
"Kinda like how mom was when she tried to overthrow the queen?"  
"Exactly" it hurt him deep down to hear Nike refer to Nikita as her mother.

The woman was the farthest thing from her mother as anyone else. Nikita hated the girl and had only allowed her to be taken in because they had no daughters and Nikita was reaching the age where she could no longer have children. At least now Nike could claim a small speck of legitimacy. The House would be in good hands upon Nikita's passing.

"And she deserves it" he thought, "Of all those here in Kalahari, she alone deserves that title".

"Look at them fight…can't they just share?" she asked.  
"Though they're trained by us, Nike they're still wild animals. The law of kill or be killed applies to them even now. Aleera is the biggest of the three…so we all know how that works".  
"But yet she hasn't killed them yet".  
"Animals have that way with each other. There's certain lines that not even the most ferocious beast will cross".  
"It's pretty funny you say that seeing as how we're the most ferocious beast on the planet".

Hannibal sighed and looked down for a moment. At least she understood in some small way how the world around her worked. She cared for all living things but understood that each had its place in the world and it saddened her that she couldn't change it. This was especially true with humans.

"Not everyone's like that" he told her.  
"No, not all the time anyway. I know you're not like that".  
"Because I strive to be something, someone greater".  
"And why's that?"  
"A certain someone inspired me once. She made me want to be a better man and as long as I had her I felt it was possible".  
"Grandma Morgause?"  
Hannibal smirked. "Yes, Nike, your grandmother Morgause".

She'd never know. Hannibal's secret was always to be his own. They heard Wilson whistle behind them and Vivian came flying to his arm. A Golden Eagle flew overhead, warning the pair of Lady Nikita's approach. Hannibal released Nike and sighed.

"Well there's the hunting party. We might as well get started".

**Author's Note: Well I've got one anonymous reviewer which is great I guess. I love writing the Commandos family the most. They're a family with a lot of baggage as you'll see later in the story. Anyway, please leave me a review I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2-Tash

**Chapter 2. Tash**

War never seemed to stop. War was what surrounded her all the time. She was born into it, surrounded by it, and all it did was feed. It caused more harm than good. War was a ravenous desert wolf, consuming everything in its path. Though she put on a brave face, war was what she hid from in her bed every night.

But Natasha knew she had to be brave for the sake of her family. Her father, Lord Houdini, was fighting out there for his family, for her she dared to believe. Though most of Kalahari knew Houdini as a romantic coward, in Tash's eyes, he was her father and Lord of the House Zappa and she was proud of him.

She was Natasha Anastasia Zappa, future Lady of the House Zappa. She had dark brown hair with tints of light red from her mother, Lady Punk and her hazel eyes. She was somewhat short for a girl of eighteen and could've been passed off as fifteen, maybe sixteen years old. She'd cut her hair recently and now had something of a more male appearance. She hadn't seen much of the world, but from what she did see, Tash found it to be a hateful place. So she was bent on making herself just as hard as it was.

And this was what depressed her two guardians. One was an older gentleman, the Lord Regent of House Young Ones, Douglas and his sister the current Lady, Mary "Elysa" Ellan of House Young Ones. Tash had been sent to their House for two reasons, one of which was kept mostly private, but the other was to train Tash to be ready to take up her role as the next Zappa Lady.

Douglas was the oldest son of Lady Morgause and Lord Keros, the former leaders of the House Young Ones. He was more of a diplomat than a warrior. The warrior had been their brother James, who now went by Hannibal, in House Commando. Until Elysa found a husband, Doug took it upon himself to act as Lord of the House, thus his title among others The Lord Regent. As said, he was an older gentleman, tall like his brother with a somewhat oval shaped head topped with graying hair that he always seemed to keep impeccably neat. His eyes were a unique gray color, silver under some lights and he was always a gentleman, never seeming to forget his manners. All in all, Douglas was a good man.

Elysa was the current lady. She was the youngest child of their parents and their only daughter, so when she had finally descended her place in the circle of the House Young Ones, she'd gone unopposed. As ambitious as Keros was, he didn't father any bastards, which was more than what could be said about most of the House Lords in Kalahari. Elysa was a few years older than Tash, being twenty years old with light skin and a slightly angular face. Her red hair was neatly kept usually straightened and on formal occasions curled. Her eyes were a strange mix of green and gray, giving her something of a witch like look. But the girl was anything but a witch. Elysa was a good woman, typically sweet tempered and tried to offer help to others in need. She was brave, and ruled justly compliments of the teachings of their late mother.

"We shouldn't" Elysa told him as he put down the note from the queen.  
"We have to. She's gonna know eventually".  
"Douglas…this is her whole family we're talking about. The most she needs to know is she could be in danger".  
"She already knows that, Ely. God, a whole house Elysa. They're taking down whole damn houses now. At this rate no one's safe".  
"Now that I agree with. But she's already facing so much. Now to know a whole family now rests on her shoulders…just before she turns nineteen on top of that".  
"We don't have much choice sis. We need to tell her what's going on and get her out of harms way".  
"We need to find her family if there's any more to be found!"  
"And in order to find them, we need to save her and ourselves first. Now we've been called to the Capitol. There's nowhere else that's safer than that".  
"The Capitol is her target, Doug. She'll be dead the minute Maybelline attacks".  
"Then we have only one other option…"

Elysa gave him a "You're not serious" look, to which Doug only nodded. The Lady clenched her hand in a fist.

"Do you really think that he'll shelter her?! Or better do you think SHE will?! That…that…that…Beast of a woman?! I am not entrusting the life of the last Zappa in the hands of that…whore!"  
"Mary Elysa Ellan Young Ones!"  
"What?! You can't speak ill about the Ladies of other Houses but I can. And I often do. It's because of her our brother is stuck in a lifetime's worth of misery! For god's sake, she took the head of-"  
"Mary! Enough!".  
"Well if you're going to the Capitol, you're not going alone".  
"Of course not. I'll be taking some of our warriors and bannermen with me".  
"You know what I mean".  
"Yeah and you're not going".  
"Like hell I'm not!"  
"The House needs its lady".  
"And it needs its general".

As Lord Regent, Doug did have a responsibility to House Young Ones above all else. It was his job to defend it until a man more capable (Preferably Elysa's future husband) could take over the role. They were a relatively small family, seeing as how Elysa and Douglas were the last two related to Morgause and Keros by blood. Doug knew he couldn't get Elysa to see things his way. He sighed lightly.

"Alright fine…I guess we can all go".  
"Go where?" a voice sounded and the two looked to the doorway. Standing there was Tash.  
"We gotta make our way to the Capitol, Tash" Douglas told her.  
"Why? What's going on?".  
"Tash I don't know how else to tell you this, but House Zappa…it's fallen. Your mother, father, uncle and brother are missing, and your aunt is confirmed among the dead. I'm so sorry".

Tash looked down, trying to fight back tears. In just a matter of days she'd lost her family. Now here she was alone, the very last of a once mighty noble House. In the end, she would possibly be the last to face House Aztec alone.

"When do we leave?" she asked.  
"Soon, we'll take a stop at the Commandos territory".  
"Are you sure they'll shelter us?"  
"Well Hannibal is our brother" Elysa said, "It's his wife I'm afraid of. But they got some nice kids you might like them"

Tash shrugged and turned to go pack her things. War had fed once again and this time it was too close to home… 


	4. Chapter 3-Zaphod

**Chapter 3. Zaphod**

The air was still thick with smoke and ash when they found it. While House Whiskers and House Zappa were always warring with each other, Zaphod, the King of Kalahari and Lord of House Whiskers, couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Aztecs, led by his own wayward daughter, a girl he raised as his own, had burnt the Zappa territory into nothing. As much as he despised the Zappa, Zaphod would never have imagined doing something like this.

Zaphod was an older gentleman, a few years younger than Douglas of House Young Ones. His ruffled, windswept hair was a dusty brown with tints of silvery-gray. He had a somewhat angular face that always seemed to be thoughtful. Zaphod also had the signature blue eyes of House Lazuli, his birth family. He was the younger of Lord Belgarion's bastard sons.

Mitch, Zaphod's young son, rode up on his Arabian stallion, a grim look on his face. Zaphod wordlessly looked at his son and second in command.

"It doesn't look good" Mitch told him, "We haven't found any survivors".  
"None?!"

Mitch shook his head and Zaphod cursed. He turned to one of House Whiskers' knights, Sir Columbus.

"Send word to the Queen. The situations getting worse. At this rate, Maybelline will be at the Capitol's gate in a month at the most, if the gods are on our side…"

Not that Zaphod had any faith in the gods. He was a man based more in logic. Yossarian, his older brother, was the more faithful, political son. Zaphod had been trained primarily in politics but his skills arose on the battlefield or in the strategy room. A battlefield was far more tame than a throne room.

"Who do you think she'll take next?" Mitch asked.  
"At this point, she has two options: House Commandos or House Young Ones. Of I know Maybelline at all, she'll go for the Commandos first. Not only are they the greater threat, she'd also prove that she can lead her armies. If she can beat them…she can beat just about anyone".  
"Hannibal would kill her first"

Zaphod scanned over the decimated territory. "Even so, they need to be warned. Fetch me a raven, a pen, and paper".

Mitch nodded and rode back to the camp. Zaphod watched his son go then turned back to the land before him. It'd be years before it would recover from such damage. His black Friesian pawed at the ground anxiously and Zaphod petted the horse's neck.

"It's alright, Bellerophon. We'll figure this out, I promise".

It seemed that no matter who or where one was, the Commandos inspired fear. With good reason though, as Zaphod knew from experience. In one of the bloodiest battles Kalahari had ever seen, the Commandos attempted to overthrow the Whiskers as the Ruling House. Zaphod himself had taken on Hannibal, known back then as James Robert, and barely won. Zaphod had taken James' right eye as a token of victory. Needless to say, there was plenty of bad blood between them. When Mitch returned with what he needed, Zaphod began his message.

_**To: James Hannibal Robert, son of Keros and Morgause of the House Young Ones, the One Eyed General, Lord of House Commandos, and Tamer of Eagles.  
From: Zaphod, second bastard son of Belgarion of the ancient House Lazuli, King of the Kalahari Desert, Lord of House Whiskers, and Father of the Rebellion**_

_**Honorable lord and fellow general,  
In the East, all looks bleak. I hate to tell you that the House Zappa has fallen. From what we've seen there are no survivors, with the possible exception of a young lady who was sent to live with your siblings. I only hope that this is true and that Doug and Elysa are well. Point being, we need to set aside these petty differences trust each other. I can't change the past, but if we work together now we can secure a future. **_

_**I remain a servant to the Crown and to my People  
-Zaphod of House Whiskers. **_

Zaphod sighed. "All these damn titles…" he thought.

He tied the message to the raven's leg and sent it off. Mitch and Zaphod watched it fly away and the younger man smirked.

"Let's just hope their raptors don't eat it".  
"What do we do now?" Sir Miles, another knight, wondered aloud.  
"We're going to the Young Ones territory. They're a small family and they could need our help. And besides, the heir to house Zappa might be there and we need to protect her as much as we can".

Zaphod turned Bellerophon in another direction, hoping it wasn't too late to save House Young Ones.

**Author's Note: Sorry this one was short guys. I actually wrote this one out while I was at work today. I don't know when the next update will be as I'm gonna be busy with family tomorrow night so my next chapter might be up by this weekend. I'm thinking of doing one from either Yossarian, Doug, or even Maybelline's point of view. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews are very important and keep me inspired thanks a lot**


	5. Chapter 4-Maybelline

**Chapter 4. Maybelline**

She'd given them the choice of bending the knee or burning. It was quite obvious which the Zappa had decided. She stayed in her tent looking noble and beautiful as ever, with her sleeping son in her arms.

She had an ethereal beauty, the seemingly perfect mix of Whisker and Lazuli genes. She had the signature blue eyes of the House Lazuli, a trait inherited from her father. Her hair, as dark as it was, held some of the red hair and pale skin that were considered Whiskers traits from her mother, the Queen Flower herself. She was her oldest daughter, but not the queen's heir.

And that was what started all this.

Maybelline was the oldest daughter to the queen, so by law and tradition she should've been next in line. But it was almost four years ago she learned that she wasn't. Why? Because the man who had raised her was not her biological father.

Flower had been married once, before Zaphod. Before she became Queen of Kalahari, she'd been married just once, to a man who'd helped her to take her place as Lady of House Whiskers. He'd been the one to raise her armies, to rally others to her cause and she married him as a reward. But then, after becoming lady everything changed. The man, her father, aimed for higher ground. He wanted Flower to become queen. She had at first been against this idea and when Maybelline had still been a small, small child, the man Flower really loved, Zaphod, managed to get Flower's marriage annulled so they could be together. This in turn bastardized the girl and would keep her from inheriting anything unless otherwise stated.

It wasn't until King Basil "Big Si" of House Lazuli killed her younger half brother Shakespeare that Flower took to war and became queen in what was known as the Whiskers Rebellion. After that life was simple, well, as simple as it could get growing up in the Capitol and in the midst of royalty. The Whiskers weren't a scandalous family. Zaphod was a devoted husband and father, even to Maybelline herself and even now she still referred to the man as her father, even though she knew the truth.

But her bastard status was not going to keep her from what she knew was hers. It was only a matter of time now before she could successfully raid the Capitol and take her mother's throne. Only two Houses stood in her way: The Young Ones and the Commandos. They were related so chances were they were going to band together. The Young Ones were less of a threat, being a much smaller house so they'd be easier to take down, but there was no challenge in that. Maybelline knew she needed to send Flower a message, a message that would prove that her army was just as powerful as hers.

And that was where the Commandos would come in. This House had a reputation for being particularly vicious. Their armies were vast and their resources near unlimited since the family seemed highly adaptable. So even if she managed to destroy them, they would always come back, and usually they were stronger after being wronged. They proved this after the Whiskers killed their oldest son Ozzy in one of the bloodiest battles Kalahari had ever seen. She was a younger adult back then.

And their Lord's heritage was also problematic. James "Hannibal" Robert formerly of House Young Ones was the son of Morgause, one of the legendary Avatar sisters. The Avatar were an ancestral house, alongside Moen, Drie Doring tribes, and the Gattaca. Maybelline didn't doubt that Hannibal had inherited some of Morgause's fighting abilities. She had been all warrior, Lady and mother to her children and practically the ancestress of most, if not all the other houses along with her sisters Igraine and Lazuli. Knowing that was usually enough to deter anyone from touching them, but Maybelline was hellbent on getting what she felt was most strongly hers. She'd wait, bide her time, and be patient. She knew House Commando had one fault:

It was always fighting within itself…


	6. Chapter 5-Yossarian

**Chapter 5. Yossarian**

It was always in the darkened rooms of the monastery, in his cell, where he found his peace. Yossarian of the Houses Whiskers and Lazuli was not a peaceful man by nature. Peace was a learned behavior, one that required a lot of self control and discipline on his part. There were times where he felt he was everywhere at once, when the Other would take over, taking his memories with it. Those times were some of the most difficult.

Yossarian was the oldest of both houses. His hair was a silvery gray color now, where it had once been raven black. He had somewhat of a sunken in face and almost deathly pale skin. His eyes were jagged pieces of old sea ice, teeming blue one moment then storm gray the next. He was still strong in his age, but supple as a willow. But one look in his eyes would tell any onlooker that he was increasingly unhappy.

His cell was lit with several white and cream colored candles. The air was damp most of the time and it was wonder that he hadn't fallen ill. The candles provided more light than warmth, but the life of a priest was barely comfortable. Yossarian looked pensively into a dingy looking glass.

"Have I fallen so far?" he thought to himself.

He'd been powerful once. There was a time when Yossarian was happy, when he had all he could ever want. He had a wife, an adorable beautiful daughter, and Zaphod was out of the way. But he lost it all after Flower won back her place as Lady of House Whiskers. Zaphod had gone to their sister Cazana, now known as the Exiled Queen, to get her to grant an annulment to Flower's marriage to Yossarian. Cazana their beloved sister and queen agreed to it and so Flower annulled their marriage, declared their daughter a bastard and married Zaphod. To add salt to the wound, the new Lord of House Whiskers decided to raise Maybelline as his own, essentially kidnapping his daughter.

He wanted to blame Cazana. Yossarian wanted to hate her, and for a time he did. But then the Rebellion happened. He'd been Cazana's only hope, her very life had counted on him. He managed to convince Flower that Cazana was no threat to her new found power and so exiled the former queen rather than executing her. But it'd done little to help her in the end. He only heard from her once before her untimely death, and what he read and what he learned, what he knew…it had potential to change things forever.

Somewhere along the lines his face had gone from pensive to contemplative. What he was thinking was treason really. But House Lazuli had to come back. After the Rebellion Flower had been quick to seal an alliance with them by making a marriage contract between her oldest living son, Rufus and Lady Aretha's daughter, Young. The Whiskers were practically handed power over the Lazuli, something that infuriated Yossarian to no end. He was against the marriage for several reasons, but as he no longer held political power he couldn't stop it. But what he did have was Cazana's secret and with that he could change everything.

But first there was the problem of Maybelline. She was vicious and unrelenting, much like himself. There was no doubt that the girl was his and suffered all the same mental and personality problems that he did. It was a curse inherited from Belgarion, his father.

"Uncle?" a voice pulled him from those thoughts before they could go any further.

He turned to see Mozart, his niece, standing in the doorway of his cell. Mozart was Flower's oldest daughter by Zaphod. She had long night black hair, a pale complexion, and the blue eyes signifying Lazuli blood. To Yossarian, she looked like a younger version of Ziziphus, the wife of Belgarion, who raised him and Zaphod as her own sons. Old Lady Lazuli had been against it, but her daughter loved her sons and besides, she'd argued, they were born of the Ruling House.

"Did you need something? Is Sophie alright?" he asked.  
"Sophie's fine. She's been put to bed. May I come in?"  
"Of course. There's always room for you here".

Yossarian adored this niece of his. She was willful and headstrong like her father, but had her mother's caring nature. Mozart had been Flower's first legitimate heir, being her oldest daughter by her rightful marriage, but she had chosen true love over a crown when she secretly married then ran off with Carlos, a noble under the House Lazuli. Together the two had started their own small, ill fated House, House Starsky. Sophie was Mozart's daughter by Carlos and when House Starsky fell, Flower thankfully legitimized Sophie, but Mozart, now under a different House, was no longer eligible to take the throne. But perhaps House Starsky wouldn't die out after all.

"I just wanted to come see how you were. I mean this whole thing with Maybelline…I thought it would have you on edge".  
Yossarian allowed himself a rare smile. "Always the caring one. If you must know, I'm fine. In all honesty I'm more worried about the rest of you".  
"Have you heard from dad?"  
"Not for a week…only the gods know what that man's planning. You mother wants an alliance with the Young Ones".  
"Better they than those Commando monsters".

Mozart had a particularly strong grudge against the Commandos. In an attempt to gain more territory, Carlos led the Starsky into battle with House Commando. The Commandos obliterated House Starsky. In the fight, Hannibal, the Commandos general, had attacked Carlos personally and left him with a huge wound on his face. The wound was infected within days and about a month after the fight, Carlos was dead. After the death of their Lord and General, House Starsky was open to attack and Nikita of House Commando was more than happy to deal with this nuisance. The Commandos raided the Skarsky family's territory and attempted to kill Mozart and her then baby daughter Sophie but Yossarian and the royal family managed to arrive in time to save the last two survivors.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but if the Aztecs get to them…we may have to shelter them as well".  
"I won't ally myself with Carlos' murderer or his family".  
"Technically an infection killed him. And he was only doing his job as Nikita's general".  
"They hate each other, Nikita and Hannibal".  
"Hate or not, he has a responsibility to his family and he did what was necessary to protect them. The only thing I'm upset about is that it's hurt you and Sophie so much".  
"So you'd side with them?"  
"Of course not, but right now they're our strongest option…murderers or not".  
"There's also been something else bothering me…"  
"And what would that be?"  
"I think mom and dad are gonna try to marry me off now".  
"They wouldn't marry you off they'd bring a man to you and right now there aren't any unrelated bachelor lords. You have no need to fear that".  
"It'd piss me off if they tried to give me a Commandos boy".  
"No, they wouldn't risk it given your history with them. The most I can tell you to do is hold out until this whole war is over. Then worry about it. For now, just worry about keeping Sophie out of harm's way" Yossarian embraced his niece, "For everything else, look to the gods for guidance. Every so often, they'll hear you and give what they feel you need the most".  
"Thanks Uncle Yossi. I love you"  
"I love you too Mozart…good night".

With that he watched as Mozart walked out and laid down on his cot. Now if only the gods would hear him…


	7. Chapter 6-Nike

**Chapter 6. Nike**

She was different, she knew. While her family all had brown or hazel eyes, she had bright blue eyes. Most of her life, Nike of House Commando was proud of those eyes, of her uniqueness. She once thought they were beautiful. But recently, they made her feel like a target.

Her mother hated her. Sure Nikita would never admit it, but Nike was no fool. Nikita favored her older brother Wilson by a long shot. What Nike wanted to know was why. They looked almost alike, with the same dark hair and lightly tanned skin. Wilson however had the hazel eyes of Nikita. So the Lady of the House had a problem with her eyes, it had to be.

Nike couldn't help her smile as a most welcome figure appeared in her doorway, reflected in her mirror. Hannibal seemed to be grinning from ear to ear.

"Keep brushing like that and you'll be bald before your uncle Doug gets here".  
"Well look who's talking".  
Hannibal put his hands up in mocking defense. "I look good bald".  
"Okay Narcissus" Nike rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, not that self absorbed…you okay?"  
"Just thinking".  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"Why do I have blue eyes?" Nike asked, "And why does mom hate me?"  
"You have blue eyes because my mother Morgause and I are carriers for the blue eyed gene".  
"But that doesn't make sense…mom would have to have a recessive blue eyed gene, right?"  
"I'm not sure, there's a good chance she does. Both of our mothers are descendants of the Avatar Tribes of Old Kalahari".  
"Were they blue eyed?"  
Hannibal shrugged. "Avatar was long before my time. I know most of the histories but my Mother Tribe is seeped in myth and legend".

Nike sighed and Hannibal put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. He kissed her cheek.

"It doesn't matter what color your eyes are. You're mine and I love you" he told her, "In fact I don't think there's ever been a man who loves his daughter more than I love you".  
"And I love you too papa. When's uncle Doug gonna be here?"  
"Soon I hope, to get all this mess taken care of".  
"Mess?".  
"He's wanting us to shelter the last surviving member of House Zappa. Personally I take no issue with it. Nikita on the other hand…".  
"She sees it as a threat".  
"Exactly".  
"Who to her isn't a threat?"  
"Anyone who isn't us is a threat to her…and sometimes even then…".  
"It's no secret papa. I know you and her hate each other. But there's something I don't understand".  
"And that is?".  
"Why do you stay together? If you're not happy, why should you have to be miserable?".  
"Someday Nike you'll learn. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you truly love the most".  
"And who is it you love the most?"  
Hannibal gave her a ghost of a sad smile. "She's been gone a long time now".  
"What happened to her?"  
"She died…when she didn't deserve to".  
"Was it before or after you met mom?"

Hannibal went quite for a moment and Nike didn't fail to notice the slight paling of his face. Things always seemed to get awkward when discussing Nikita. Again, Nike was no fool. Everyone knew the Lady and Lord of House Commandos despised one another.

"Before" he answered at last.

In Kalahari, Nike and Wilson grew up knowing someday they'd both be forced into marriage. Nikita and Hannibal had been and so they would be. At least Nike would stay and so become the Lady of House Commandos. A husband, by tradition, would be sent from another House to her. But the plans for any sort of engagement were put on hold due to what was going on with House Aztecs. Wilson on the other hand would be sent to another House and either become Lord of the House or start a new one if he married a second daughter. Being the loyal son that he was, Wilson made no objection. Personally, Nike was against it herself.

"I have something for you" Hannibal took something out of his pocket, a flat square white box.

Nike took the box curious about what could be inside. She delicately took the lid off the box and found inside was a necklace. The chain was silver, about sixteen inches long. The pendant was made out of some kind of black colored metal carved into the shape of a falcon. The wings were outstretched, decorated with small black stones. For the body, a blood red ruby was set in place. Nike knew this to be sigil of House Commandos.

"It's beautiful" Nike said simply.  
"That it is" Hannibal took it out and fastened it around her neck.

Most people were afraid of her father. Nike couldn't fail to see why, as he was fierce looking and fought hard for his family. Nike had seen her father angry countless times, but never in all her life was that anger turned on her. Hannibal was hardly ever angry for long. Most even had the terrible misconception that her father was a killer. Nike knew her father killed in battle, but he didn't like it. But war was war and there were always casualties.

"It suits you" Hannibal told her and kissed her head, "You're the most beautiful girl in all of Kalahari".

Nike allowed herself to smile proudly. Suddenly it was like her eyes didn't matter. Looking in the mirror with her father proudly staring back at her reflection, Nike couldn't help but feel like a proud Lady of House Commando. The girl in the mirror who wore the black falcon could most certainly rule the House by Blood and Talons.

"Thanks papa" she said her smile not fading.  
"Hannibal!" a voice yelled for him, Nikita's.

Nike gave him a sadder smile, but Hannibal simply shrugged and sighed. He kissed her head.

"I love you" he told her, "Never forget that".  
"Never" Nike nodded in agreement.

Hannibal walked out, leaving his daughter alone with her thoughts. Nike turned back to the mirror, fingering the necklace charm for several minutes. Looking at her reflection once more, she really did feel strong, like she could rule.

The girl in the mirror was not just a Lady of House Commando…

The girl in the mirror was a Queen.


	8. Chapter 7-Douglas

**Chapter 7. Douglas**

Douglas rode behind Elysa and Tash on his brown charger. He was ever alert, all his senses were at work. He knew this trip had potential to be dangerous and Douglas knew he'd be needed. His brother's territory wasn't too far away, but that didn't mean they were safe, not at all. Kalahari was chockfull of dangers.

As Lord Regent of House Young Ones, much was expected of Douglas. He was Elysa's protector and general of her armies. He was her political advisor and served as her diplomat to other houses. As the oldest child of Lady Morgause and Lord Keros, Douglas had to learn to be all this and more growing up. He'd been expected to eventually marry and possibly help to find another house.

And for a short time he was Lord of his own House.

Douglas was engaged at fifteen to Lady Rosalyn, known as Rosie, of House Vivian. She had only been twelve when the marriage was arranged. Being a loyal son, Douglas didn't dare question his parent's intentions. Though the arrangement, he thought at the time, was unusual seeing as how House Vivian was House Young Ones biggest rivals and they were always competing for land, food and other resources.

But despite their family's hatred of one another, Doug really got to know Rosie when he was sent to the Vivian to learn more of their ways. This served to his advantage and he actually did find himself falling in love with his young bride. She taught him how to use a raptor for hunting, an art that was custom to House Vivian. By his twentieth birthday, Douglas, with Rosie's help, was one of the best hunters. When they married, a new House was born and was dubbed House Commandos.

His brother, James, hadn't been so lucky. Before the fight with House Whiskers, when he had both eyes, Hannibal was James Robert of House Young Ones. Their father Keros intended for James to marry the younger Vivian sister, Nikita. James despised the idea of marrying a Vivian, as not only were they his House's enemy, Nikita and Rosie were also their cousins. Nikita wasn't too happy about an incestuous marriage either. Over the years of their engagement, the two only hated each other more and more.

Doug was no fool. He knew Nikita was jealous and felt cheated. Add a sense of entitlement and a short temper, and one got one bitch who was hellbent on getting what she wanted and then some. Within a year of his marriage, Doug lost everything to Rosie's ambitious and power hungry sister. Rosie was executed under the charge of treason, and he was imprisoned for the same crime. Nikita took over House Commandos, fully merging House Vivian into it. She even tried doing that to House Young Ones, but it was Morgause's final battle, her last stand, and final "fuck you" to the Vivian. The Young Ones nearly annihilated the Commandos and Nikita didn't dare raise her hand to the Young Ones ever again.

Douglas had only been released after his mother's death. Their father, Keros, left the Young Ones and never returned. Their only daughter, Mary Ellan, was still a child when she was named Lady of House Young Ones. Doug was given the title of Lord Regent until a suitable Lord was given to the young girl to marry.

"Doug?" his sister's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "You okay?"  
"Oh yeah, peachy. Just thinkin'".  
"About what?" Tash asked.

And then there was Natasha of House Zappa, a less than honorable House. Tash was under the impression that she was learning to rule under his and his sister's tutelage. The real reason she was here made Douglas sick to his core really. In a low attempt to "restore honor" to the Zappa family name, Tash had been engaged to him since she was small. It was a brainchild of her mother, Lady of Punk, who at the time of Tash's birth had just become Lady after harshly overthrowing her sister Lola. Being a guy in a woman dominated society sucked, as he had no choice but to accept Punk's wishes, however vile they were. If he hated the idea before, it outright disgusted him now that she was the last of her House. Tash deserved better, much better.

"Lord Douglas, can I ask you something? It's a little personal".  
"Fire away, kid".  
"You were married once. Why haven't you remarried yet?"  
"Shit!" he thought, but answered aloud, "It's…complicated".  
"How? You're a good man. Anyone would be lucky to have you".  
"Political life kinda complicates things. Technically I'm not supposed to marry again until Elysa's married".  
"Why?"  
"Because his wife could try to take over House Young Ones. It almost happened with Hannibal and Nikita" Elysa recalled.  
"Yeah but our mother almost destroyed them. Last time they ever thought to screw with us" Doug added.  
"How much longer 'til we're there you think?"  
"About three days unless we run into trouble" Doug answered.  
"Or trouble runs into us" Elysa muttered.  
"That too" he agreed.  
"Do you really think Maybelline will go after the Commandos?" Tash wondered aloud.  
"The Commandos are the second most powerful family in Kalahari" Doug explained, "Many an army's gone up against them. If she does try, she'll find no easy conquest there. It'd shock me if she didn't at least try".  
"But she doesn't need easy" Tash pointed out, "All it seems Maybelline needs is possible".  
"And it is possible. Nikita's pride can be her downfall. The Commandos are a proud bunch. They won't bend to her. Hell they barely bend to the Whiskers" Doug agreed.  
"And what exactly happens to things that don't bend?" Elysa looked off into the distance.  
"They break" Tash answered simply.  
"Exactly…and they're not hard to break, trust me. You'll see when we get there".

But the group could only hope that all of this would work. The Commandos were indeed a proud House. They took hand outs from no one, not even the Ruling House.

Especially not the Whiskers…


	9. Chapter 8-Monkulus

**Chapter 8. Monkulus**

Another day, another tribe burned. Well, they wouldn't bend the knee, so they got what was coming to them. Thus was the mindset of Monkulus, Lord of House Aztec. He was the husband of Lady Maybelline, the father of her son, who started out as a roving mercenary coalition with his brother Moliere. It wasn't really a love match per se, as she needed an army and well, he figured why the hell not. If she became queen he'd be king of Kalahari and that suited him just fine in his book.

Moliere had been against the idea. The coalition didn't tie itself to any group, as was custom among most roving mercenaries. If they took wives, they either came with the coalition or the married couple was cast out. But ever the opportunist, Monkulus agreed to ally himself with Maybelline and her ragtag army. He challenged Moliere and overthrew him, casting out his own brother and sister in law, Trinity. They hadn't been seen or heard from since.

Away from the screams and the smell of burning village, he found Maybelline in their tent, holding their son Zarathustra in her arms. Never had Monkulus seen a more beautiful sight. Perhaps maybe he did love Maybelline in a small way. He did care for her, and the thought of losing her did disturb him, if not for the power then…well he didn't even really know.

"They didn't bend the knee I take it?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"I'm afraid not. But the Drie Doring breed like rabbits…they'll be back, and back with a vengeance".  
"Let them, soon we'll be ruling and they won't have a choice".

Monkulus took his place next to her and looked down at their sleeping son thoughtfully. He turned and kissed Maybelline's cheek.

"You'll make a great queen. I know it".  
"Thank you, but now only one house stands between me and the Whiskers".  
"The Commandos, I know. I've seen them on the battlefield firsthand, very impressive. The perfect mix of Young Ones and Vivian soldiers…And of course there's the raptors….".  
"They're birds and nothing more. If they won't bend we'll kill them too, or die trying".  
"What if they do bend?"

Maybelline smirked and let out a small scoff. "I think it's adorable how you think that. Nikita is much too proud. Maybe we won't have to conquer them, not with the plan I have".  
"And that is?"  
"There's a particular member of her house she can't stand. The one called Nike".  
"Her own daughter".  
"No. Anyone with two eyes, a brain, and the knowledge of House traits and histories can take one look at her and see the truth. Nike is no Commando. She has blue eyes" Maybelline looked at her husband, "What House is most notorious for blue eyes?"  
"House Lazuli…which would mean that Nike is-"  
"A bastard…no doubt a love child of Hannibal's and some Lazuli whore. If we got rid of both Nike and Hannibal, Nikita will align herself with us".  
"No doubt about it?"  
"None whatsoever. All we have to do is destroy her enemies and then guarantee the destruction of House Whiskers. We'll be on the throne before we know it".  
"And if it doesn't work?"  
"Well, then we'll just have to destroy House Commando from the inside out….if they don't beat us to it first".  
"Your orders then my lady?"  
"Assemble some of your finest scouts. I'll need someone to keep tabs on them until we get there".


	10. Chapter 9-Mozart

**Chapter 9. Mozart**

The rains were on their way, she could tell. Ever since she was a girl, Mozart of House Starsky always seemed to know. Though the desert sky looked clear and there didn't seem to be any sign, just an instinct told her they were coming. They only came about yearly, and brought life and beauty back to the desert that was lost in all the times of dry and aridness. The sun was always bright but for this young mother and widow, the skies always seemed gray. The rains would always come, in her mind and otherwise.

What had she been thinking? There were days where not even Mozart seemed to know. She loved Carlos, with all her heart, and he loved her. But he wasn't Lord of House Lazuli, but a nobleman who was loyal to them, a mere adopted son of Cazana and Big Si. Their son JD would've been given to her to marry. She took the greatest risk and ran away with Carlos. They married and started their own house, House Starsky. They lived in isolation, somewhere between the capitol and the Commandos territory. They had a daughter, little Sophie, who was their pride and joy. Everything was going so nice as more and more loners and outcasts rallied to their cause to make their house strong.

And then…IT happened.

Carlos grew to be ambitious. He only wanted what was best and he set off to take over the lands ruled by the Commandos. They never even stood a chance. Nikita and Hannibal had one thing in common if nothing else at all: Both were absolutely vicious in war. Carlos had gone up against the giant Hannibal and was left with a large wound on the side of his face. Knowing he stood no chance, Carlos and his few soldiers tried to return to the territory, but the Commandos took no prisoners. Carlos was found and was killed by Hannibal. As Mozart mourned the loss of her husband, general and the father of her daughter, Nikita and her soldiers attacked the Starsky lands with full intent to kill her and Sophie. The Whiskers heard of the fight and, led by Zaphod and Yossarian, hurried to Mozart's aid. Yossarian found their home in ruins, but managed to save them both. For this, Mozart was infinitely grateful to her uncle and silently pledged her loyalty to him.

The only thing that held Mozart together now was her little Sophie, now only four years old. Every time she asked where her papa was she felt like crying. Nothing, not even a crown would fill the hole her beloved Carlos left. She stood out in the gardens watching, waiting for nothing.

When Mozart had returned home, she begged her mother's pardon, and pleaded that her daughter not be bastardized like she had bastardized herself. Flower removed Mozart from the line of succession but as a precaution added Sophie to the line. When Flower died, Mozart's younger sister Rocket Dog was to become queen rather than her. It was this declaration that, in her mind at least, that started this war.

"I haven't heard back from him" Yossarian's voice sounded pulling Mozart from her reveries.  
"So it's still in question that the Commandos are coming".  
"Still in question. It's odd. It doesn't usually take this long to hear back from Zaphod. Your mother's worried sick. She drinks a little more than she used to".  
"If you see something-"  
"Say nothing-"  
"And drink, to forget" they finished together with a laugh.  
"Would you like some company?" Yossarian asked, holding out his arm.  
"I'd love some, dear uncle" Mozart gladly took it.

They walked through the garden then, enjoying each other's company. Even as a child, Mozart adored her uncle. He always seemed so miserable and lonely, and deep down she knew Yossarian was probably the most unhappy of the Whiskers clan. And given all that was going on, he needed someone.

"So do you think dad and Mitch are okay?" Mozart asked.  
"I have nothing but faith in your father".  
"Even though you don't like him?"  
"Sibling rivalry, my dear. I'm sure you know much about it".  
"But it goes beyond that, doesn't it? You and dad have been in competition since for the role of King since long before I was born".  
"We're both ambitious".  
"What do you want, uncle?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean. You're the oldest son of Lord Belgarion of House Lazuli, you feel entitled don't you?".  
"I won't lie, when I was first married to your mother yes. As Zaphod was married to your aunt Vialli, I felt as though I had every right to be Lord of House Whiskers, but after all that…well, I have to say that I still wouldn't trade this life for any in all of Kalahari".  
"Why?"  
"Coming to the faith has taught me much, Mozart".  
"Like what?"  
"Humility. Spirituality. Understanding. I mean I knew morals as a boy with the Lazuli, but I just feel I'm living a more full, complete life now. So rather than a punishment I now see this as a life altering experience".  
"It must get lonely though".  
"Indeed, but men like me make the most of our circumstances".  
"And why were you punished?"  
"Because after the Whiskers Rebellion I took the side of my sister, I thought you knew".  
"I do, it's just…you never talk about her".

Yossarian sighed and looked down a little. Mozart knew talking of Cazana was a touchy subject for her father and uncle. They both had loved her greatly but took opposite sides when it came to her fate.

"You don't have to" Mozart put her head on Yossarian's shoulder, "But at least tell me…why have you always done so much for me?"  
"You're my niece".  
"I thought we were speaking truth here".  
"That is the truth".  
"Well I know that. But I mean…the full truth".  
"Have you ever seen a picture of Lady Ziziphus?"  
"Lord Belgarion's wife? I can't say I have. Most pictures of her are lost aren't they?"  
"And that's another good part about being in the faith. I'm allowed to keep some old things from my life. But if you really look at yourself in the mirror and then at a portrait of her, your resemblance to her is very striking, Mozart".  
"But you nor dad are her sons".  
"That's the strange part. You are a lovely woman, Mozart. Any man who has you has a very special, very rare treasure. You will find someone who's worthy of you and who is good to Sophie. Someone who is brave, gentle and kind".  
"Like how he was".  
"Perhaps" Yossarian cocked his head to the left with a grim smile, "Preferably a little smarter-"  
"Uncle Yossi!"  
"What? Oh c'mon any man who thinks it's wise to go up against a commandos army with only a small army of his own is a fool".  
"And you wouldn't have done it?"  
"No. I tend to avoid opponents I know are superior to myself".  
"Uncle Yossi…how is the Other?"

Yossarian stared off into the distance. He had successfully avoided an outburst for the past few months. Mozart could only hope her uncle was getting better. Ever since she was a little girl, Yossarian was prone to fits of aggression and violence. She always thought there was two sides to her beloved uncle. One was more peaceful and docile, though a bit socially awkward. The other frightened everyone else. More than once Mozart heard both sides talking to one another, which was also frightening.

"He's quiet for now…but for how long is always in question" Yossarian finally answered.  
"C'mon, we should go in" Mozart changed the subject, "I get a feeling the rains will be bad this year. A big storm is on its way".  
"Now with that, I agree with you".


	11. Chapter 10-Hannibal

**Chapter 10. Hannibal**

Hannibal watched in silence as the note from the king burned. Nikita had just tossed it into the fire without a word. Now they just sat in silence with a bottle of wine between them in Nikita's study. The Lady of House Commandos poured herself a glass and took a sip. Hannibal watched, his one eye seeming to change color in firelight.

"What did it say?" he asked when she put the glass down.  
"Zaphod apparently wants us to head to the Capitol. He fears Maybelline and her Aztecs will target us next".  
"They will you know".  
"They won't win but they sure can try. I've worked too hard and fought too much for this House to fall to an amateur, self entitled brat. I'd burn our territory and all in it to the ground first".  
"Like you burned her?"

Nikita looked up from her wine glass and saw her husband's piercing gaze. Hannibal didn't like talking about this particular subject with Nikita, but in this instance, it really couldn't be helped.

"You left me no choice. You could've just stayed with her rather than coming back" Nikita replied.  
"I wasn't going to leave our son for you to turn him against me".  
"Well you made your choice. You killed her, you chose a woman you despise over a woman you love. I can't imagine how that has to feel".

Hannibal fell silent and Nikita continued.

"I wouldn't have turned Wilson against you. I'm many things but I wouldn't turn a son against his father. What kind of mother would I be then? I would've told him you died in the fight with the Whiskers, like his brother did".  
"And then if I had come back or if he had found me?"  
Nikita shrugged. "I would've told him I thought you were dead. Which actually was in fact true, as you already know".

Silence reigned again as she poured another glass, handing it to him. She kept her eyes on him as he looked at it. He felt her eyes on him, but didn't back down as he looked back up.

"What was she like?" Nikita asked.  
"Let's just say everything you aren't she was".  
"So she wasn't a killer?"  
"Not like her husband".  
"In her heart she said you were her husband".  
"Did she tell you that?".  
Nikita nodded. "She did. It pissed me off".  
"And why's that?"  
"I may have…felt something for you once" She looked down at her own glass, "Back when we first had Ozzy".  
"That's news to me".  
"He looked like you, under certain lights, as he grew up".  
"He was more like you".  
"He was many things but cruel wasn't one of them".  
"I wasn't cruel until I met you. And I'm sure you weren't a conniving bitch until you met me".  
"Now with that maybe I disagree. About me anyway. I've always been ambitious. All of us Vivian had a tendency to be".  
"is there a point to this conversation?".  
"You'll probably hate me more after this confession. You know I killed her to get to you as well as prove a point".  
"Well you succeeded".  
"I blamed you for Ozzy's death".  
"What?!" Hannibal stood up, his eye burning with fury, "I didn't make that choice to go to war with the Whiskers! You did! How dare you blame me for something that I didn't start! We lost our son because of a war you started!"

With a swing of his arm, Hannibal sent the wine glass and bottle flying across the room. He bent over the desk, his face dangerously close to Nikita's. The Lady looked just as angry as he did.

"You said you'd burn the house and territory to the ground before Maybelline has it, well let me tell you what I'd burn it for. I'd burn this whole damn desert before I let you harm my daughter or turn my son against me! If ever you try to harm Nike, I will kill you where you stand".  
"And then you'll be executed. If I'm going down Hannibal I'll be taking you with me!".  
"So be it. You act as though I'm afraid to die. I'm not. You may take me down with you but at least then Nike will get everything that's due to her".  
"She is a bastard!"  
"A legitimized bastard!".  
"Because a piece of paper with a signature on it says so! If I tear that thing up it holds no weight!".  
"The Queen herself legitimized her in case you forgot! I will not leave this world without leaving my daughter something. You, my family, and the Lazuli if they ever find out who her mother is will tear her apart until there is nothing left! I will burn down everything in this world before I let that happen. I will tear apart every enemy I have for my children, both of them".

With that, Hannibal stormed out of the room. Nobody could know…nobody…

He went out to the aerie, where he found Aleera in her tree. Hannibal slipped on his large leather glove and took up the bells to call her to his arm. Whistling, the steel and navy blue colored eagle landed on his arm. Hannibal pet her soft crest feathers and she looked at him with dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Time to stretch your wings again" he told her and he went out to the field with a game bag.

When he first became Lord of House Commandos, Hannibal knew outright he didn't want a falcon or a hawk. He wanted something bigger and less delicate. As of yet, he was the only member of the House to train eagles instead. Aleera was his first and favorite eagle to train. But as Nike saw not too long ago, it came with its own set of risks.

Hunting at night was not something Hannibal was used to doing. He just needed an excuse to get out of the house. He just wanted to be alone for now. Hannibal was furious, and he hadn't been in a long time. Nikita had no right to talk about HER in his presence. Not after she had executed her so viciously.

She'd gone quietly to her death, albeit in tears. She would never see Nike grow up, and he would never see his beloved again. It'd been star crossed from the very beginning, doomed from the very start. Ever since he death he loved no one but his children, lived for nothing but them. It was what she would've wanted. Without Nike or even Wilson, Hannibal admitted only to himself that he probably would've tried to die a long time ago. Leaving was out of the question, it had been for a long time. The Commandos needed a Lord and no one was better suited for the job than him. Wilson was too young.

As the stars came out and the moon shined, Hannibal whispered her name into the dark.

"Cazana…"


	12. Chapter 11- Zaphod

**Chapter 11. Zaphod**

Bellerophon pawed the ashy ground nervously as Zaphod scanned the horizon. Gray…gray everywhere. Trees were dead and scorched, the ground that was usually sandy and brown was just gray ash. The Whiskers soldiers looked around, searching for any signs of life. With a determined look Zaphod gave the orders.

"Keep looking! Search every damn bolthole you can find! If the Drie Doring are completely gone that's an ancestral tribe lost on our watch!".

Of course Hannibal's lack of a response did nothing for Zaphod's fears. It disturbed him enough that Maybelline took out a House and now she had annihilated the Drie Doring land. Many of the Houses, including House Whiskers, traced their origins back to the Drie Doring tribe. To do this was to disrespect the very roots of their civilization.

"Some people just wanna watch the world burn" Zaphod thought.

And now it appeared that some person was Maybelline. She was getting ever closer to the Commandos and if she could destroy them, she would go after the Capitol next. Unfortunately, the Commandos territory was still about two weeks away by horseback, and he was about the same time of riding away from the Capitol. So now the king was caught between a rock and a hard place. He had to offer peace terms with the Commandos. He needed to go back to protect his family. Indecision was weakness in a ruler, he knew. But what could he do? He knew the answer was more obvious than anything, but the Whiskers needed allies and the Commandos were the second strongest allies they could get, as they already had House Lazuli at their backs.

He hadn't thought about his birth House in a long time, not since his oldest son's wedding. Yossarian was the one who was usually reflective out of the two of them, but still that didn't mean that Zaphod didn't think. He owed the former queen Ziziphus everything. Being a bastard child, Ziziphus could've easily had him and his brother killed, but she loved them. She loved them all the same…And he thought that if he shared that same love with Maybelline, maybe things wouldn't have turned out so bad. He'd put his hopes too high.

"Uh dad! You might wanna get over here! We found someone!" Mitch called from the base of a nearby dune.

Zaphod dismounted Bellerophon and made his way over to his son and Sir Logan, another soldier in service of their house. Looking down, in a somewhat roomy bolthole was a dust covered child, unconscious with some dried blood coming from a cut on his head.

"Do you know who it is?" Mitch asked.  
"Not sure…he's all gray and sandy. He must've been here for hours, the poor thing" Zaphod answered.  
"You sure he's alive?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah see, his little chest's moving. I'm surprised. He could be a Drie Doring, but…I don't know. We'd have to get him cleaned and fed. Fetch my canteen from Bellerophon, I'll try to wake him up and hydrate him".

The boy didn't wake until a few hours after arriving back at the army's camp. Zaphod had been keeping a sharp eye on the boy, making sure that he stayed alive and hydrated. When he sat up suddenly, as Zaphod was writing letters to his family, it about startled the king. The boy looked around wide eyed and afraid.

"Hey, hey it's okay" Zaphod put down his writing and came to the boy's side.

He was only about maybe four or five years old. Now that he was cleaned, Zaphod saw that he had golden blonde locks of hair and hazel eyes. He had a very round face and just a look of innocence about him that in a way endeared him to Zaphod. The boy reminded him of the son that he and Flower lost many years ago, Shakespeare.

"Where….where am I? Is the fire out?" the boy asked.  
"You're safe. I'm Zaphod, Lord of House Whiskers".  
"You…you're the king" the boy bowed his head, "Your….your majesty".

So Zaphod knew then the boy wasn't a Drie Doring. The old Tribes never bent the knee to any House, seeing themselves as the Free People. It answered a few questions but raised more. What House was he from? And why was he in Drie Doring territory?

"Oh none of that. I'm just Zaphod to you. Now may I ask who you are?"  
"I…well, I'm Axel. Axel of House Zappa".  
"Zappa?!".

Well, that just shook things up even worse. Well if his indecision was bad before it was even worse now. Not only did his family need allies he was also now protecting the future Lord Regent of House Zappa, a House supposedly extinct.

"That's right. My mother and father are the Lady and Lord of House Zappa. After the bad men attacked us, papa and uncle Frank brought me to the Drie Doring territories saying it'd be safer…they lied".  
"No they didn't lie. They were simply misled that's all. Well know this, with us, you're in safe hands Axel. I promise. I'll get you to safety…I just hope Lord Douglas can do the same for your sister".  
"Tashi is alive?!"  
Zaphod nodded. "Yes, Natasha's still alive. She's been living with the Young Ones for some time now".  
"Can't you take me to her?"  
"The road to her is perilous. They're possibly on the move as well. I'd have to send word to Elysa about this".  
"She won't hurt me?"  
"No little man she won't hurt you. I may just go ahead and have someone take you to the Capitol. You'd be safest there".  
"But I want my sister!"  
"And you'll have her. Trust me on this, Axel. I have every intention of getting her to you. But I can't do it alone".  
"Then let me stay, majesty. I can try to help".  
"I need to put your safety first and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Prince Mitch and Sir Logan are going to take you to the Capitol. I'm going to find your sister and I promise you, Axel, I'll find a way to get her right to you".  
"Are you sure she's okay?"  
Zaphod nodded. "I know Lord Douglas would never let anything happen to her. I will bring her to you, I promise".

Mitch and Logan were called back into Zaphod's tent when the boy was finally sleeping again. The king told his son and the young knight his plan and they weren't too happy about it. Not because they had any problem escorting the boy to the Capitol, but Mitch didn't feel comfortable leaving his father and Logan wasn't too sure about leaving the company of his fellow soldiers. But in the end, they agreed to bring Axel safely to the Whiskers territory while Zaphod and his army would search for Tash of House Zappa and bring her to her brother. The fate of a whole family now rested on him.


	13. Chapter 12-Tash

**Chapter 12. Tash**

Nights in Kalahari were cold. Fire was essential for cooking, heat, and of course light in the darkness. Douglas had started a fire some time while the others were setting up the camp. As Elysa and her brother ate a well caught dinner, Tash kept her eyes on the dancing flames. Douglas was the first to break the silence.

"Something on your mind, Tash?".  
"Fire is a killer…" she managed.

She thought of her family burning in the Aztecs' flames. It was the last thing she wanted to think of. But somehow it just came to mind.

"Maybe a little story can help take your mind off of it" Doug allowed himself a small smile.  
"You're a musical girl, aren't you Tash?" Elysa asked, "I'd imagine you have a lovely voice".

Tash shook her head. "Better dancer than a singer I'm afraid. I sound like a dying crow when I try to sing".  
"So you're familiar with the Islander?"  
"Of course I am. They play it all the time in your territory".  
"But do you know the story behind it?" Doug asked looking as intently into the flames as Tash once was.  
"From what I gathered from the words a man commits suicide after losing all he has when he's banished to a distant island".  
"That old man was our father" Elysa told her, "After our mother died, he was exiled from Kalahari".

Elysa then started to sing lilting notes that reminded Tash of a flute. As she did this, Douglas hummed a tune that sounded deep like his voice, bringing the sound of drums to Tash's mind. He did this for about a minute until he started to sing.

"**An old man by a sea shore at the end of day gazes the horizon with sea winds in his face. Tempest tossed island, seasons all the same. Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name". **

Tash listened. Though she'd heard the story and song countless times, it always fascinated her. It was the official song of House Young Ones, but never had she heard Doug or his sister sing it together.

"**Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard. He lights the beacon light, at the end of world."  
**_**"Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts. The ones on their travels homeward from afar" **_Elysa joined in her brother's song.

"_**This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world. Horizon crying the tears he left behind long ago". **_

Tash let herself smile. They both sounded remarkable. Elysa's voice was mostly uplifting, which she translated to be Keros' enthusiasm for death. While Douglas' deep voice reminded Tash of the reality, of his circumstances of having been banished. Douglas continued on alone.

"**The albatross is flying making him daydream. A time before he became one of the worlds unseen".  
**_"Princess in the tower, children in the fields. Life gave him it all an island of the universe" _Elysa added.  
_**"Oh but now his loves a memory, a ghost in the fog-"  
**_**"He sets the sails one last time saying farewell to the world".  
**_**"Anchor to the water, seabed far below. Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow. This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world. Horizon crying the tears he left behind long ago!" **_

"**So long ago…." **Doug looked over at Elysa with a thoughtful.  
_"So long ago…"_ Elysa sighed and looked over into the flames.

Tash was absorbed in their story, the story of the man who had ruined his son's lives…did they actually miss him?

"_**This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world! Horizon crying the tears he left behind long ago!" **_They paused and then thoughtfully spoke, "So long ago…"

Their voices faded into the night, leaving the wind as their only answer. Tash looked back into the fire thoughtful again.

"Why do you miss him? He ruined your life…ruined your brothers by marrying him off to a woman who hates him" she asked.  
"Keros may have been scum but he was still our dad" Elysa answered, "He may not have been the kindest or most welcoming member of our family, but he worked hard for us".  
"It was his ambition that got his ass exiled. The Queen feared that he'd try to lead an uprising against her and so Keros was arrested and sent away…never to be seen or heard from again".  
"Good riddance to bad trash" Tash sighed, "I know all of Kalahari hated my parents…I know they were scum too".  
"Well that tends to happen when your dad's a man whore and your mom took her sister's role as Lady of the House in such a vicious manner…" Doug replied.  
"Well mom was hardly ever fair. She didn't like to play by the rules and everyone knew that, even aunt Lola" Tash laid down and looked up at the stars, "As for dad's behavior he was the younger brother. Less was expected of him, so of course he'd spend his time sleeping around. But that doesn't mean I agree with everything he did. So no excuses for him".  
"Your aunt Lola was bitten by a cobra when your mom attacked her…sure that's a coincidence?" Doug wondered aloud.

Tash shot straight up then. "Watch your tongue, Douglas! My mother was many things but she wouldn't plot to kill her own sister!".

Doug grinned. "You're beginning to sound a lot more like a leader. Good job".

Tash sighed and laid back down. "God I hate those kind of tests and you know that!".  
"You hate wielding authority. Understandable. Happens to the best of us at first".  
"Were you guys afraid when you became leaders?"  
"I was" Doug admitted, "But not for myself" he looked over at Elysa.  
"I was still a young girl when our mother died. Just a few years younger than you when I was called the Lady of House Young Ones. I actually felt like I was holding my brother back. I felt like I was an inconvenience to everyone. But Dough here has actually taught me a lot about being a leader and how to handle leadership properly" Elysa smiled.  
"One thing in our lives that won't ever change" Doug smiled back, "We'll always be siblings. Family…that will always remain".  
"At least you two have each other and Hannibal" Tash looked over sadly, "I'm alone".

Doug got up and took his place next her. With gentle large hands he put her head on his lap and ran a hand through her short dark brown locks.

"You're not alone. You have us" he told her.  
"And no matter what happens" Elysa joined in, "You'll always have us". 

**Author's Note: I don't own the song The Islander. That belongs to the wonderful awesome band Nightwish. Hope you guys are liking this so far. Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter will be up soon I hope.**


	14. Chapter 13-Flower

**Chapter 13. Flower**

The queen paced in her chambers. Because of the recent news from her husband, Flower was now at a crossroads. She knew that her people in the Capitol needed her, but this boy, this Axel was possibly the last of his family. He was young, too young to be without a family. It was far too dangerous to leave him alone, even more so with the Aztecs on the war path.

But Flower had her own family, possibly even her position, to worry about. If she spared and sheltered Axel of House Zappa, his sister could possibly after the war fight for a claim to her throne and there Axel would be leading her armies if his sister was still unmarried. As queen, Flower had any and all right to vanquish anyone she saw as a threat to either herself or her family. As of now the boy was innocent, and she didn't need to make Natasha her enemy. Not now at least. Granted the girl was practically a child herself, but if she chose to fight to avenge her dead brother, the Young Ones would rally to her side long before Flower's. And for good reason: Doug was engaged to the girl after all. Right now though Douglas and his sister were valuable allies alongside the Commandos, and Flower truly did want to help the Zappa siblings.

Their parents hadn't been honorable, far from it actually. Houdini, the Lord of the House, was a lusty scoundrel. He had even tried to bed her legitimate heir, her daughter Rocket Dog. The girl had enough sense to see the trick but still…Houdini had been one bold son of a bitch.

Punk was pretty much self explanatory. She overthrew her sister Lola after a near decade long reign. And by unfair means to add to the controversy. Lola had been bitten by a cobra while on a hunting trip with her husband and kids. Punk, ever the opportunist, decided to lead the group back to their home, leaving Lola to face the desert alone with her snake bite. When she finally arrived home that evening, exhausted from the painful trip, she got a nasty surprise in the form of her sister. Punk beat her sister nearly within an inch of her life before the poor woman was finally given antivenin. Lola thankfully survived the ordeal but never again could she fight her sister to get control over her House back. A short time later, Houdini returned from a roving trip and gave his brother, Lola's husband Frank, a very similar beating. Houdini and Punk were married that afternoon.

Flower had not been House Zappa's biggest fan, and to be honest she wasn't as upset about their demise as one would think. She did however feel bad for the kids, who had lost their entire family to her bastardized daughter. In a way, Flower felt responsible for their misfortune and was hellbent on making things right again by any and all means. And if that meant sheltering a possible future enemy, so be it.

Flower had never dipped her hands in the blood of the innocent. She was never like Big Si, the king before her, that she helped to overthrow. Thinking of those bloody times nearly brought her to tears. Big Si had been the last Lord of House Lazuli, now the third most powerful family in Kalahari, after the Whiskers and Commandos. While out on a hunting trip with Zaphod, Maybelline, and young Mozart, a group of Lazuli bannermen, led by Big Si, the king himself, attacked the Whisker's territory. Shakespeare, Flower and Zaphod's oldest son, was watching his brothers Rufus and Mitch that particular morning. When the Lazuli attacked, Shakespeare protected his brothers with his life, and Big Si himself had dealt the killing blow.

Rufus had managed to run with baby Mitch in his arms. Flower would never forget looking upon the dead body of her oldest son upon returning home. His death inspired her and Zaphod to finally fight back against the now known Murderous King. The Whiskers and Lazuli went to war in what became known as the Whiskers Rebellion. The Lazuli fought hard but in the end, Zaphod himself executed Big Si and Flower, as the new queen, overthrew and later banished Cazana, Big Si's queen, and Flower's own sister in law. Yossarian had never forgiven them for their betrayal of his beloved sister.

"So what's the verdict?" a voice, Rocket Dog's, pulled Flower from her reverie.  
"We'll shelter him. We need allies, and he very well could be the last Zappa standing after all this" Flower answered.  
"How long will it take for him to get here?" the princess asked.  
"I'm not sure, two or three weeks give or take" Flower poured herself a small glass of wine.

Rocket Dog, Rocket for short, was a very beautiful young lady with a nice trim figure. There was an air of mystery about her, no doubt from her father's Lazuli blood. She was a brunette, like Flower's father, Argon, had been. Unlike her sister, Mozart, Rocket had green eyes rather than blue, a Whisker's trait. Through and through, Rocket was a true Whisker.

"I see you're worried about dad again" she said.  
"Can I be blamed? He's now having to face the Commandos by himself".  
"Hannibal's not that unreasonable. He'd do anything for his family".  
"And Nikita?"  
"Don't even get me started on her, mom. She's the most hated woman in Kalahari and she doesn't care".  
"Exactly. So therefore she could care less about what happens to her, as long as her son is safe".  
"And her daughter?"  
Flower smiled knowingly. "I think the truth will be out before anyone can say oops".  
"You always seem to bring that up whenever Nikita's talked about. Why is that?"  
"Rocket, someday when you're queen, you'll have to make decisions for people, decisions that not everyone will be able to forgive you for. I'm in your uncle's bad books and I'm in Nikita's, both for very good reason, but in the end it is, or has been for the greater good".  
"What decision?" Rocket wondered.  
"Many years ago, a little while before you were born, a case was brought to my attention. A lord and lady of a particular house had no daughters, only two sons. One of which was killed by us when they tried to overthrow us".

Rocket nodded intrigued now.

"About two years after this fight, the Lord of the House came to me with a request. You see, his wife had left him to die in the desert alone, but someone, a woman, had rescued him. He fell in love with this woman and had even fathered an illegitimate child with her".  
"A bastard" Rocket muttered.  
"Yes a bastard" Flower agreed, "But he had no daughter with his legal wife, and so begged me to legitimize this child, as his wife would not".  
"But the law states that unclaimed bastards have to be killed".  
"Not always, and the child wasn't unclaimed. Her father…Oh I don't think I've ever seen a man more devoted to a baby girl except for your father. I admired the man for his devotion and the love he showed to this child, and so, I granted his request. The girl would become the next lady of their house. But on one condition".  
"What was it?"  
"He was never to have a girl with his wife or she would be bastardized again and gain nothing from her family".  
"And…has he kept true?"  
Flower smiled. "I believe he has…"  
"Mother…who is she? The girl you spared?"

Flower contemplated this for a moment before answering. "Her father named her…Nike".


	15. Chapter 14-Nike

**Chapter 14. Nike**

Nike stood by her father as Lord Douglas and Lady Elysa were escorted to the Commandos territory with their guest. She assumed this was Natasha of House Zappa, who appeared to be around the same age as her.

"Here approaches Lady Mary Elysa Ellan of House Young Ones and her brother the Lord Regent Douglas the Diplomat of that noble House. Accompanying the Lady and Lord Regent is the young Lady Natasha, the last of House Zappa".

The three stopped and dismounted their horses before the Commandos leaders. Each of them had their hunting birds either in the air near them or perched on their arms or shoulders. When the trio got too close, Aleera, ever the leader screeched at the newcomers, who stopped in their tracks. Nikita noted Natasha's nervousness and almost too calmly took a piece of meat from her game bag, exciting the four surrounding raptors. She tossed it into the air, sending the four into a frenzy and Nike saw Tash flinch. Hannibal shot his wife a dark look but Nikita ignored it. The Lady of House Commandos smirked confidently.

"You may approach. They're distracted now" she said cooly.  
"Good to see you too, Nikita" Elysa commented, "And it's good to see you again too, James".  
Hannibal nodded. "You've been missed, sister".  
"Now if only it were under better circumstances" Douglas added, "James" he nodded respectfully.  
"Hey uncle Doug" Nike found her voice and smiled pleasantly.  
"Ah lookit here…You get prettier by the day" Douglas took his niece's hand and kissed it.

Nikita looked on, a sour look on her face. She pretended to clear her throat and Doug smiled as he pulled away. Nike looked down almost shyly. Her uncle was always the charmer. The two best men in her life, her father and uncle, were always the best. Not that she didn't love her brother Wilson, but he treated her coldly at times, similarly to Nikita. But it didn't matter. She was just happy to see her Aunt and Uncle again.

The two joined families made their way into the small palace the Commandos called home. It'd been the seat of House Vivian once, but it'd changed much. But the Black Falcon, the sigil of House Vivian, was still evident, as it had morphed into the sigil for the Commandos. While the adults talked, Nike slipped away to the Aerie outside where the raptors and other birds took up residence.

The rains were near, soon they wouldn't be able to be used for hunting. During the rainy season, the birds molted and it wasn't good to take them out during their molt. She whistled and Noisette landed on her quickly gloved arm. Nothing soothed frayed nerves for Nike like a nice quick hunt. It got her away from everyone and gave her time to think. But on this hunt, she wasn't alone.

When she sent Noisette off for the kill, a voice, female and unfamiliar sounded.

"How do you do it?"

When Nike turned there was Natasha of House Zappa. She looked inquisitive, curious of her seemingly strange ways. Nike smiled a little.

"I've had years of practice".  
"From who?"  
"My father taught me. I got Noisette when I was about six or seven years old. She's an old one, but she hunts well".  
"Are they all female?"  
Nike nodded. "Females are bigger than males. They're also more agile hunters. They're good for both defense, hunting, and, in some ways, intimidation".  
"As I saw firsthand".  
"I'm really sorry about that. Mother stops at nothing to make sure everyone knows she's boss".  
"That thing is your mother?"  
"She's not a thing. She's just…difficult. She's battle hardened. She's strong and she shows that strength like an armor so her weaknesses don't show".  
"But that is her weakness. Her lack of humanity it seems. Everyone knows your parents hate each other".  
"House Commandos has always fought amongst itself. Some take the side of my father, others my mother. But they've never stooped so low as to drag us into the fight. They know better than that".  
"Do they?"  
"Well sometimes names get dragged into the fray but they don't make us choose sides. No matter how bad they treat me at times I still love my parents. Tell me, what have you heard of my father?"  
"That he's a killer, a murderer. He killed Carlos, founder of the doomed House Starsky".  
"Do you know why?"  
"He tried to take Commando land".  
"Among other things, but yes".  
"I also heard your mother was a baby killer. That a long time she raided the Lazuli territory and killed one of the Exiled Queen's children".  
"That is also unfortunately true. But my father didn't partake in the barbarism. I think he rather respected the Lazuli as our relatives".  
"Oh that's right, you are the blood of old Avatar. You really are unlike the other Commandos".  
"It's my eyes isn't it? Eyes give away everything".  
"I think they're beautiful. Nothing wrong with them".  
"They're a Lazuli trait. I know I'm cousins to the Lazuli children because of my father but…only direct descendants usually have blue eyes".  
"So now you're questioning your heritage. But here's one question: Does it really matter? You're here now. The future of your House is assured, for the most part. And I think you'll make a great leader".  
"Why?"  
"Because I know you can do this. You just have that leadership vibe. It's hard to say really".

Nike gave Tash a thoughtful look. Then an idea came to mind and the future Lady of the Commandos smiled.

"Would you like to learn to use a bird to hunt?" she offered.  
"Oh my god I'd love to!".  
"Very well, I'll be sure to teach you some things I know, but it'll have to wait til after the rainy season they'll be molting soon-"

A screech, loud and piercing, a bird's cut her off. Nike went wide eyed familiar all too well with it.

"Noisette! Oh god, I think she's hurt!" she hurried off, desperate to find her hunting bird and one true friend.  
"What do you want me to do?!" Tash asked.  
"Go get my father and the others, hurry!"

The two girls took off in different directions. But one of them didn't know that they were running right into a trap…. 


	16. Chapter 15- Maybelline

**Chapter 15. Maybelline**

The poor thing never even thought of it. All she knew was her precious bird was in danger. She loved animals, Maybelline concluded. Much like someone else she would've known, had it not been for Nikita. The Aztecs gathered their torches, kept the bird in a cage, and gathered in a circle as the young Lady of House Commando made her way towards the calls of her hawk. Maybelline rode in on a white and gray mare as the girl, known as Nike, was trapped by her Aztecs.

"Look who the bird has brought in, boys. A little falcon who's not learned to fly yet" she smiled and laughed as if she said something funny.

The look of fear in her face was near priceless. Maybelline knew she and her house were a force to be reckoned with, but by Nike's look, she could tell the Commandos even feared them. Her isolation from her family wasn't that much of a help either. Maybelline knew the risks of unleashing Hannibal's wrath, but it had to be done for her plan to work.

"I don't need to fly…I can fight" the girl backfired.  
"Oh?" she dismounted, "And fighting, a battlefield, is that a place for a lady such as yourself?"  
"Every Commando knows in some way or other how to fight".  
"I suppose you know who I am then".  
"The red hair's a bit of a giveaway. You're Maybelline, Lady of House Aztec-"  
"And rightful queen of Kalahari" Monkulus interrupted, "You'll address her such, lowborn bastard".  
"Monkulus! There's a time and place for that, but not here…forgive my lord husband, he can be so brash at times. Let me have a better look at you".

Maybelline stepped forward and grabbed Nike's face by the chin. The two mixes of blue met in a quiet realization. They were indeed related.

"Blue eyes…a Lazuli" Maybelline proclaimed.  
"I'm related to them" Nike broke out of her hold, "The Commandos are cousins to them".  
"Ah but only direct descendents of a Lazuli are known for blue eyes. As you probably already know, my father and uncle are Lazuli bastards, both born with the blue eyes of Belgarion, my grandfather".  
"My father-"  
"Your father James isn't a direct descendant of Lazuli blood either. His mother, Morgause, one of the legendary Avatar sisters, had the blue eyes of Old Lazuli, the first Kalahari Queen".  
"Why are you telling me things I already know?"  
"Because I'm sure there's one tiny little detail you don't know…they never told you, have they?"  
"Who never told me what?"  
"Never you mind-"  
"Release my hawk…I need her for hunting".  
"No can do…see, I've waited too long for this" Maybelline said, "It's time to send my mother the ultimate message" she turned to the Aztecs, "Burn it…and burn this whole area…We've won the day".  
"NO! This is Commando's land! You couldn't!".

Maybelline took up a torch, "Oh my dear…I already have".

With that said, she dropped the torch on a patch of dry desert grass. She smirked with a dark look and mounted her horse again.

"Good luck, little Nike…hopefully you'll live to know the secrets of your birth…".

The Aztec Lady took off before Nike could ask anything else. From a much safer distance, they watched the desert burn and Maybelline turned her attention toward their territorial home.

"The plan is in motion. They're coming to her aid as we speak" she looked at Monkulus, "Take it…take it for all it's worth…burn the birds, destroy their houses and lands…I want no trace of these barbarians left".  
"Of course my queen. Let's go!" Monkulus led the charge and took off towards the Commando's family lands.

She watched mounted still from her white mare as Monkulus, Moliere, Trinity, and the others burned down the Commandos territory. Maybelline reveled in the smell of burning wood and desert and closed her eyes. She could feel the heat of the flames, see its light even behind her eyes. She could hear the frightened screams of Nike through the cracking and popping of the fire as it burned all in its path, followed by the cries and screams of anger from the Commandos. Soon the others rode back to their Lady.

"What have we done?!" Moliere looked on shocked at all this. He turned and looked at his brother and sister in law, "The Commandos are never going to forget this!"  
"Good" Maybelline replied simply, "And being the good teachers we are, we'll make sure they won't. Our work here is done…soon, we'll take the Capitol. Come. Tonight we celebrate a new victory".

Out of sight, the Aztecs rode away unseen. Moliere was the last to follow…


End file.
